Bare
by His Spectacles
Summary: Did you know that Harry and Draco sleep in the nude? 'Their bodies created the perfect vision.' HPDM ONESHOT


**Bare**

**One-shot **

Standard disclaimers apply.

(I already posted this in 'Their World' as one of the series of one-shots for that collection. I decided to separate it and deleted that copy from 'TW' and posted it individually.)

-

-

Their bodies created the perfect vision.

Lying on the middle of the bed, arms around each other, legs tangled hopelessly and the silk covers slipping from their hips. Their skin, smooth as alabaster, contrasted beautifully, one lovingly tinted gold by the sun and the other as luminescent as moonlight. Pale blond hair spread out across the fluffy pillow, the bright head bent close to its counterpart, this one of midnight black. Tiny identical smiles graced both of their sleeping faces.

The two boys were all over each other, touching wherever they could and that was only in sleep. One of Draco's hands limply hung over Harry's waist, with Harry's arm over Draco's shoulder bringing the other boy closer. Their faces were inches apart. It was a sweet sight, one that showed just how much affection and trust there was between them.

But at a lower location…one wouldn't find any innocent sweetness there. Even in the early hours of the morning, with dawn barely breaking the night, the delicious feel of skin on skin was having a noticeable effect on their cocks, already half hard and pressing closely together. The minute sensations shooting from that simple contact sent sleep skittering away from them, allowing them to wake up in a lovely haze of morning arousal.

Without full consciousness, their hips ground gently together, their minds hovering between wakefulness and sleep, grounded there by the delicious tingles that raced up their spines every time their erections met and slid against each other.

It was Harry who opened his eyes first, blinking a few times to dispel the last of sleep from his mind. His green eyes were already glazed over with desire, his hands slipping from Draco's shoulder to trail down the other boy's chest, ghosting over sensitive nipples to trace the lightly defined abs. Draco moaned awake but kept his eyes closed, thrusting against his lover more firmly, the hand that had been lightly resting on Harry's waist now gripping tightly, bringing the other boy closer.

Harry's eyes lowered half way, glinting with lust as he breathed harshly, thrusting against the blond with more and more abandon. Draco's face lowered to his and Harry only had a split second to mutter a quiet spell which had both of them tasting mint before their mouths crushed together, tongues darting out to get rid of that taste so that they could drown in the other's unique flavor instead.

Harry rolled them over, with him on top and his lover beneath him, Draco bucking upwards and never breaking their frantic kiss. Hips now thrust forcefully against each other, hands flying all over their slick bodies as they gasped and cried and whined, the blinding pleasure stealing the breath from their lungs and dismantling the process of coherent thought.

Harry wrenched his mouth away (groaning when Draco keened at the loss of lips) and latched hungrily on Draco's neck, licking and biting and sucking. The blond gasped, hands buried in his lover's black hair, pulling almost painfully as he arched off the bed, needing more contact even when they couldn't possibly get any closer.

Draco was crying out Harry's name, the breathy sounds enough to make Harry's toes curl and his hips press that much harder against his lover's. Their angry red cocks thrust against each other, sending hot pulses through both boys as they climbed higher and higher into the mad pleasure.

It wasn't until Harry's greedy mouth latched on to Draco's nipple, teeth scraping the hardened nub, did the blond suddenly scream, the sensations too much for his highly responsive body to take and he _came_, deep and hard and _wonderfully_, the sight so gorgeous, with the breathtaking feel of the pulsing cock against his and Draco's suddenly wide open eyes burning into his own, that Harry toppled over the edge, his orgasm hitting him fiercely in tandem to his loud yells.

For long minutes, they stayed that way, just as tangled as before, trembling with their post-coital high, hands roving each other as they soothed and caressed. Harry kissed Draco's nose and the blond licked Harry's lips as he pulled back. It was Draco's turn to murmur a spell that cleansed the stickiness between them. Soon, their harsh breathing evened out and their chests rose and fell with each calm inhale and exhale they took. Their tender murmuring gently ceased as they fell again into a deep sleep, satisfaction and lethargy sinking deep into their bones.

Harry and Draco looked even more disheveled now. Their arms and legs were still as tangled as before, though there was a different quality to their smiles. The silk blanket was now in a tangled heap at the foot of the bed, displaying in all its glory their magnificently nude bodies wrapped around each other.

They still made the perfect vision. And always will.

And when they wake up next time, in a few hours from now, they would most likely do it the same way.

-

(...with lots and lots of sex grins)


End file.
